


Object lesson

by Trojie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>Changing Channels</i>, Sam hunts Gabriel down again for information. What he gets is a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by my beloved signe_chan.

'I can hear you, y'know.'

Sam knows he didn't make any sound, that he's perfectly positioned, but Gabriel still turns around before Sam can make a lunge for him. He doesn't even blink, even though Sam's got an angel's blade in his hand. 

Instead, he leans up against the kitchen counter and sighs. 'Why are you here, Sam?'

'I need information.' Sam doesn't let down the blade, or his guard, even though Gabriel's barefoot in a sleep shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair's sticking up at the back, and he looks for all the world like some average Joe who got up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water in his crappy rented apartment. Sam knows better. 'There are things I need to know.'

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. 'Like what?'

'Like archangels,' Sam says, shifting his stance to be ready if Gabriel tries to run or attack. 'Like what really happens if I say yes. Somehow, I don't believe the propaganda.'

'Really?' Gabriel says with an eyeroll. He turns his back on Sam to fish in the refrigerator, like Sam and the sword aren't even a threat. 'Gee, Sam. You mean you don't think Lucy jumping your bones is gonna be all kittens and roses?' He straightens up and holds out a brown bottle.

Sam squints at him. 'Are you offering me a drink?'

'You break into my house and threaten me with a knife because you wanna talk about what happens if you play house with my brother. Most people would call the cops.'

'You're not most people.' Sam's tempted to say, _you're not people_ but picking a fight's not going to get him the answers he wants, and anyway he's sick of semantics.

Gabriel shakes the bottle a little impatiently. 'No. So take the goddamn beer and put the blade down.'

Sam takes the beer, but he doesn't put down his weapon, and Gabriel shakes his head disbelievingly, but it's not like he seems to be taking it as an issue anyway. He twists the cap off his own bottle and drinks the neck off it. So relaxed, but his eyes don't leave Sam the whole time. 

'What do you want to know?' he asks when he's done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 'What do you expect me to say? It's possession. You've been possessed, Sam.'

'So it's the same?' Sam's fingers trail over the dew-wet glass bottle, but it would take two hands to open it and he's not ready to let go of his knife. 'Angel, demon, there's no difference?' 

Gabriel's face flickers like he wants to scowl. Maybe Sam's actually managed to touch a nerve. 'We can't get in without your say-so,' he points out. 'We don't steal.'

'You're not above manipulating people to get your 'yes', though,' Sam counters, because he's still boiling-angry under his skin about Zachariah's tactics and the shit he put Dean through.

'So sue us. You'd play dirty too if you couldn't walk and needed a ride, and all the wheelchairs were already taken.' Gabriel downs more of his beer, and then puts the bottle down with a clink. 'Look, I get it. You're looking for the out. I hate to tell you this, Sam, but there isn't one.'

'There is,' Sam says. 'I've seen it happen.' He knows he's clinging to it and it might have been a one-in-a-million thing, but it's possible. He knows it's possible to break possession. And if Bobby can do it, he can do it. He just has to be strong enough.

Gabriel smiles, and Sam wants to punch him for it, because he can see pity behind it and he doesn't need that. 'You've seen someone throw off a low-rent pissant demon, have you?' he says. 'Good for them. But this is about power, Sammy-boy. If I grab you by the wrist -' and he does, suddenly, shocking Sam out of breath for a second. Sam drops the blade that was in that hand, tries to wrench himself free, and can't. '- if I hold you like this, it doesn't matter that you can break someone else's grip. Because they're them, and you're you, and I'm me, and I'm stronger than them and Sam? I'm sure as shit stronger than you.'

Gabriel pushes closer, forcing Sam's arm up against his body in an uncomfortable twist, shoving Sam up against the counter and planting his other hand on the faux-granite to keep Sam in place, wedged between the rock and the hard place. 

'You can't hold me like this forever,' Sam grits, still flexing, trying to find a way to break Gabriel's hold. The archangel is body-to-body with him now, has all the leverage, has all the power, for all he has to look so far up just to meet Sam's eyes that his throat is a straight, sleek line. Should be vulnerable like that. Isn't. 

'No,' Gabriel agrees, easy. 'But I can hold on longer than you can fight for.'

'So this is it? I say yes, he holds me down?' Sam's breath is coming short, he can feel the fight-or-flight surge in his veins. 'Forever?'

Gabriel's eyes flash yellow and hot, actual anger for the first time, and Sam doesn't get why, because he's taken vessels himself, for all Sam knows he's in one now, this body he's wearing maybe used to be a person however long ago - this is the facts of life for him, so why should he be mad about it? 'No,' he says in a low voice. 'Otherwise why not just kill your brain and take the body? No,' he says, and his other hand slides off the countertop across Sam's hip and onto his crotch. 'We want you to want it,' he says, and he sounds bitter. 

'Stop it,' says Sam hoarsely, even as his traitorous dick starts to get hard from the pressure and proximity, from someone being this close to him. No-one's touched Sam like this, outside a goddamn dream, for years. 

'And somewhere in you, you want it too,' Gabriel says like he didn't even hear Sam. 'You want to know what it's like, not just the mechanics, you want to know how it _feels_ … or you wouldn't have come here. You're a true vessel, Winchester,' he murmurs, running his hand up and down the front of Sam's jeans, cradling his cock, pulling at Sam's zipper until he can slide his hand inside. 'He wants you and deep down, you want him too.'

Sam bites his lip because the word threatening to fly out is not _no_. 

It feels so, so good to be touched. Gabriel knees Sam's thighs apart and pushes in even closer, so close that he can't even move his hand properly, is reduced to just flexing his wrist, and Sam's body's fucking crying for it, he's already leaking mess so much that the sloppy noises of jerking off are audible, the only sound in the room except for the hum of the refrigerator. 

Under the swamping feeling of goodyesmorefuckohfuckplease _please_ is the sinking terror of not having a weapon in his hand and not having leverage and not having control and this, this is the lesson, and Sam is a fucking idiot and Sam is so turned on he thinks he might faint. Gabriel pushes Sam's jeans down, his boxers too, and when he releases Sam's wrist (which feels bruised, sore and hot), it's to pull his shirt open. 

Sam swallows, hard and dry in his throat. 'Are you going to fuck me?' he asks. It comes out cracked and hollow. 

'Why?' Gabriel demands. 'Because that's what you think it's going to be like? Him _inside_ you? No kid, it's like this. It's like this -' and all he's doing is jerking Sam off but he's holding him down at the same time and Sam's half-naked and Gabriel's clothed, Sam's trapped and Gabriel's leaning against him, one hand on his dick and the other back tight around his wrist, and he's staring Sam in the eyes so fiercely that Sam thinks the archangel can see into his soul

'I've taken my true vessel,' Gabriel tells him. 'I know what it's like. It's like getting everything you want in ways you didn't even realise existed.' The way he says it sounds like those weren't good ways. 'And my vessel, he did want it,' he says. 'He really did. He was good -' he twists his wrist, and Sam almost bites through his lip. '- and he was devout, and he offered himself up to me. And I needed him, and I was grateful, and I took him to pieces, just like this, because he had no idea what that meant and neither did I.'

Sam's shaking. It's too much, too harsh, Gabriel's hand is rough even with the mess Sam's making, his knuckles graze Sam's belly, his grip is tight, and it's so perfect that Sam's squirming, wants it to stop. It's too much. 

'Please,' he pants. 'I can't - you - stop, it's too much -' He wrenches his head to the side so he doesn't have to look Gabriel in the eyes any more, trying to get a rest. He's learnt his lesson. He has. He just wants to be let go.

Gabriel yanks Sam's arm down and moulds his hand around the countertop, like Sam shouldn't even think of moving it, and then reaches up to grab his jaw, to force him to look again.

'This is what it'll be like,' he growls. 'Too much. You'll love it and you'll hate it and you'll fight it maybe but you'll give in in the end, and it'll be like this.' He squeezes, slides, swirls his thumb over the wet head of Sam's cock, and pulls Sam's mouth towards his own. 

Sam whimpers into the kiss because he can't do anything else. He pulls back and growls 'Fuck you, I -' but Gabriel just shakes him like he's a naughty puppy.

'This isn't about you,' Gabriel says, slowing down his strokes, fingertips playing over the soft, tightening skin of Sam's balls as he tries to pull away, overstimulated. 'You say yes and then it's over for you, Sammy.' He almost sounds apologetic. 'No more choices. You'll do what he wants. And it'll feel like this.'

Sam's knees really are buckling now, more of his weight being taken by the counter through the small of his back, he's whiteknuckling it and Gabriel's jerking him faster and faster now, looking at him like he's young and small and to be pitied. It is pity. Sam hates it but he can't get away, doesn't have a _choice_ but to take this, this lesson he walked in here and demanded at knifepoint, he makes choked noises in his throat, whines through his nose, mouth clamped shut and the taste of his own blood hot on his tongue. And Gabriel's hand doesn't falter, not when Sam's hips judder unpredictably or when he honest-to-God writhes, trying to escape the pleasure that's so intense it burns, holy fire in his veins. 

'Come for me, Sam,' says Gabriel softly, and Sam has no choice. He comes his brains out, he doubles over, boneless, weak, failing, a mess, wet-streaked and sweat-streaked, and Gabriel braces him until he's done, one knee between Sam's two, and a hand back on his jaw, his cheek, carding through his hair, pushing him back until he can stand on his own two feet, even as the aftershocks keep coming, and Sam's brain is a blank, white-hot empty space.

'One way or another, you will say yes,' Gabriel says, staring up at him, eye-contact that Sam can't break. 'And one way or another, he will have you, however he wants you. And you'll fight, but you won't fight him forever. You wanted to know what the difference is, between an angel and a demon, Sam? A demon doesn't care. A demon will shut you down and just share your body with you. You don't have to get involved. You can be locked away. A demon would have fucked you tonight. And I know what humans think about Lucifer. But he's an angel … He'll want you to want it. He'll take you apart until you break for him, just like this. There's no out, Sam.'

Sam blinks, takes his eyes off Gabriel for a split second, and he's back at his motel room, dressed and clean and with the angel blade back in his hand. The archangel is gone. Sam resists the urge to punch the door he's standing next to. Then he shakes himself. It doesn't matter. It doesn't fucking matter. Of course Gabriel thinks there's no way out of possession, he's an angel. He's only ever had it his own way. And anyway, Sam doesn't want to throw Lucifer out. He just wants to retake control, just long enough. 

It's not an out that he's looking for. It's a chance.


End file.
